degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Keep On Loving You
The 18th episode of Season 9. Summary Holly J. loves Declan -- and says so. When he doesn't say "I love you" back, she rethinks her plans to have sex with him. Will those three little words ruin their relationship, or could someone else ruin it first? Main Plot Holly J. and Declan's relationship continuously grows. The episode starts off with Declan giving Holly J. a bracelet. The two are about to have sex, when Holly J. tells Declan that she loves him. However, much to Holly J's dismay, Declan does not return the exchange. The next day at school, in an act of hurting, Holly J. returns the bracelet to Declan's sister, Fiona, who mentions that it was their grandmother's, and also says that he must love her, since he was saving the bracelet for someone special. She also reveals that he once told a girl he loved her, but he got hurt by her. Pleased with the notion that he does indeed feel deeply about her, Holly J takes the bracelet back. When Fiona and Declan's mom comes back from New York, she tells her kids that they will be moving back to New York to attend their senior year of high school there. Fiona is pleased by this news, but Declan is devastated. Coupled with the stress of the musical, "Space Awakening", that he has been directing, Declan is a mess. Fiona, in what seems to be an attempt to be a not-so-nice person, tells Holly J. the news of the move. When Holly J. goes to the auditorium to confront Declan, she walks in on him and his mother discussing the move, with Declan pleading to be able to stay at Degrassi. On the night of the musical, Declan is late to arrive, so Holly J fills in as role of director. Declan soon returns. Throughout the show's sentimental songs, Holly J. and Declan are shown hugging closer and closer. The musical closes successfully, and Declan tells Holly J. he loves her. Later at the Dot, it is revealed that when Declan was late to the musical, he was sending Holly J's demo to TVM, a New York music channel. She receives an internship, and they plan to spend the summer together. Subplot Peter and Chantay are the leads in Declan's musical. Danny, Chantay's boyfriend, has insecurities about Chantay kissing Peter. Coming down with a cold, Danny and Peter knowingly switch water bottles, so that Peter can get sick and will not have to kiss Chantay. Unfortunately, Chantay takes a sip out of Peter's (which was Danny's) water bottle, and she inevitably gets sick. On the night of the musical, Jane takes her place. To make it up to Chantay, Peter and Danny arrange an encore production of "Space Awakening" at Above the Dot. Trivia= Trivia *This episode features the final freeze frame of Degrassi: The Next Generation, and the whole Degrassi franchise, as the freeze frame is removed in Season 10. *The title of this episode is named after "Keeping On Loving You" by REO Speedwagon. *In this episode, Holly J loses her virginity to Declan. |-| Links= Links *Watch Keep On Loving You |-| Gallery= Gallery Deg-ep919-flip-02.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-03.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-07.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-08.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-01.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-04-v.jpg Deg-ep919-flip-06.jpg 454.png 789.png vlcsnap-10337523.png vlcsnap-10344150.png alien.jpg 4677832.jpg 2467613.jpg 467783.jpg 346523.jpg 67887.jpg 57892.jpg 57645.jpg 56462.jpg 56333.jpg 46778.jpg 37876.jpg 24676.jpg 14576.jpg 9678.jpg 6875.jpg 5789.jpg 5764.jpg 5646.jpg 5633.jpg 3567.jpg 3523.jpg 3465.jpg 3456.jpg 2356.jpg 1567.jpg 790.jpg 789.jpg 687.jpg 563.jpg 378.jpg 36677.jpg 246.jpg 96.jpg 325.jpg 01-degrassi-919-chantay-peter-danny.jpg 06-degrassi-919-hollyj.jpg 09-degrassi-919-declan.jpg Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes